veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Story Song Countdown
The Ultimate Story Song Countdown Votable Songs *God is Bigger *King Darius Suite *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *We've Got Some News *Fear Not Daniel *You Were in His Hand *We Are the Grapes of Wrath *Some Veggies Went to Sea *The Forgiveness Song *Busy, Busy *Love Your Neighbor *I Can Be Your Friend *Good Morning George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *Stand! *Big Things Too *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Grumpy Kids *It's Laura's Fault *It's Lenny's Fault *LarryBoy Theme Song *Promised Land *The Lord Has Given *Keep Walking *I'm So Blue *Stuff-Mart Suite *Salesmunz Rap *Thankfulness Song *Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart *The Rumor Weed Song *I Love My Duck *I Must Have It *There Once Was a Man *The Selfish Song *Lost Puppies *The Battle Prelude *Haman's Song *The Battle is Not Ours *We're Vikings *What's Up with Lyle? *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look, Olaf! *Share of Friends *Billy Joe McGuffrey *Bald Bunny *Steak and Shrimp *Message from the Lord *It Cannot Be *Second Chances *Jonah Was a Prophet *Belly of the Whale *The Credits Song *First Big Break *Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum *Flushing in Vain *Plugged Up Love *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Dream of a Dozen Cactus *Oh Little Joe *I'm Blue *Mayor's Dream *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *You Didn't Listen Ebenezer *Boids *Hope's Song *I Want to Dance *Wrestlers of Japan *A Joking Sumo I *He's Accepted the Challenge *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong *The Feeling of Finishing *What Can a Baby Do? *Ballad of the Pie War *I'm Robin Hood *Minnesota Cuke Theme Song *A Little More of This *Not an Ordinary Bean *To Have a Gift *It's About Love *Call on Us *Temptation Song *Rock On, LarryBoy *The Great I Am *Oh Lone Stranger *The Boy That We Call Moe *Birds and the Bees *God Did *He Still Wouldn't Listen *Oh Lone Stranger (Reprise) *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *Follow Old Yellow McToad *It's Time to See the Wizard *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *You Can Always Come Home *Spanish Gold *Jolly Joe's *Yo Ho Hero *Rock Monster *What We Gonna Do? *The Mighty Mississippi *We're Loggers *She's My Friend *The River is Blue *Happy River *We Love It in Ur *Right, Right Now *By Working Patiently Something, Something, Something... *Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee *Willing to Wait *Can't Catch Me *Mexican Ice Cream *Wicker's Song *Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas *Greece *I Can Love *Fa La La *Nicholas, Nicholas *Helpful Young Saint Nicholas *Up on the Rooftop *Give This Christmas Away *Listen Little Children *No Strings Attached *You and You Alone *Meatballs at Night *Fit for a Queen *More Beautiful *Banished! *Ugly Hairy Plan *Action Scene *Beautiful for Me *110 Percent *Precious Girl *Down These Tracks *Precious Child *Meant to Be *The Audition Song *Don't Cry for Me Easter Bunny *When I Think of Easter *Up with Bunnies *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Alone *Radio Sweetheart *You Never Are *A Treasure to Behold *Can't Smile Without Ewe *The Little Drummer Boy *Things Will Get Better *He Cares *Ham I Am *Little Princess *Imagine with Me *Oh Papa *No Matter What *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Freeze, Freeze, Freeze *Trust in God *Cabbageville *Solid Stuff *Good Morning Mr. Mayor *Lend a Little Hand *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *The Worst Barber-Barian *Oh MacLarry *That's What Christmas Needs *Elf Pledge *Christmas Shines *Love for Christmas *Light of Christmas *Mewantium *I Wonder *Good for the Grabbing *Enough to Share *Together *Checkmarks *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *Tear It Down *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me to Be *Now That You're Gone *If This Were My Home *La, La, La *5 Servings of You *Love is the Song *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans Voting Results Category:Countdowns Category:Episodes